


Hammocks and Paopu Fruits

by Chaos Fox (ChaosFox)



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Both of these dorks can't admit their feelings, Fluff, Hammocks, M/M, Sora is just oblivious to even his own
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 10:06:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9716897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosFox/pseuds/Chaos%20Fox
Summary: After the long fight with Xemnas, Sora and Riku have returned to the islands to celebrate their win over Organization Thirteen. Once everyone get home, the two find a place to rest while thinking over how they feel for the other.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was told to do this random 'imagine your otp' prompt for the friend and the first thing I think of when I saw it was Soriku. I am trash and I know it. Happy Valentines Day!

Sora yawned, stretching his arms above his head as the sun of Destiny Island’s set along the horizon. Riku watched his friend do a few more stretches, hearing the satisfying cracks of bones that have been wearing themselves out for the past few hours.

Riku smiled as he let the events of the day play over his head. The two finally reunited after a whole year at the Castle That Never Was along with Kairi. He got his old appearance back, fought alongside Sora as the made their way through the castle and towards Xemnas. They actually defeated Xemnas in several different forms, much to Riku’s annoyance, before finally beating the leader of the organization. The get trapped in the Realm of Darkness for a while before being brought back to the Realm of Light and Destiny Islands with a celebration waiting.

It was a little hectic and Riku was a little sad at the time he didn’t get to talk to Sora or Kairi as much as he wanted to, but he realized he could do that all later. Sora might not see Donald or Goofy again so the brunette made sure to hang out with them a lot. Not that Riku blamed him too much as he did the same with Mickey, thanking the king for staying by the silver haired teen for so long.

But now the festivities were over and their other worldly friends bid them a tearful farewell. Sora was in a hug with Goofy and Donald for ten minutes before Mickey coughed into his hand and they finally let go. Kairi had retreated back to the main island before Riku and Sora, explaining that she’ll probably have to explain why she had disappear so suddenly and that she didn’t want her adoptive parents to worry more than they need too.

So that left Sora and Riku alone for the first time since their short time in the Realm of Darkness. It was little odd to be alone with his best friend after who knows how long. Okay, so he would sometimes sit by the pod Sora slept in and talked to him, but since Sora was more or less in a coma it really was a more one sided thing.

It actually left Riku for a loss of words on what to say. He thought he had so many things to talk about to Sora, like asking him for forgiveness when they first left the islands or to catch up on all they missed. The words he had thought over and over again for when Sora finally was awake and they could be together again seemed to disappear into thin air.

So for now he decided to crack his own bones to push away an awkwardness that was threatening to overtake him. He started for his arms, then neck and then knuckles. He stretched to the side and winced when he felt his early wound from the fight cause pain to spread across his stomach. He hissed quietly at it. It had been hurting since he got it. Mickey’s Curaga did help with it and even allowed Riku to walk on his own, but it still had pain from time to time.

He touched the area in order to make sure he didn’t re open the wound. After a few moments another gloved hand was on his and Riku looked up to see ocean blue eyes staring at him with concern.

“Is it still hurting you Riku?” Sora asked.

Riku shook his head, not wanting to bother him any more today than he already did. Sora pouted before gently moving Riku’s hand away and pressing a single finger against the wound. Riku flinched and Sora gave a glare at his best friend.

“Really now tough guy?”

“A laser to the gut is nothing compared to what you’ve been through.” Riku shrugged.

“It’s a big deal Riku.” Sora sighed before tugging on Riku’s arm. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” Riku asked, willing allow Sora to clasp Riku’s hand and drag him into the direction of some palm tree. Riku would never admit to anyone but himself that it felt nice to have Sora’s hand in his. It was warm like the light to boy gave and it seemed to fit perfectly, albeit a little awkward, in the silver haired teen’s bigger hand.

“It’s a secret.” Sora sang, turning his head and smirking mischievously at Riku.

Riku just rolled his eyes affectionately and smiled back, “Fine dork.”

After a few moment the two had stopped at two palm trees that was close to the beach. Sora let go of Riku’s hand, the silver haired teen ignoring the small pang of disappointment in his heart, and stopped by the tall trees. After doing a quick check, Sora turned and waved over Riku excitedly.

Riku walked at quick and steady pace, being careful not to reopen his wound, as he made his way over to his friend. He peered at what Sora was seemed so proud to be showing him and lifted his bangs to look at the cloth that was had its ends tied on the palm trees.

“A hammock?” Riku asked the obvious.

“Yep. A hammock.” Sora stated proudly as he laid down on it, the cloth shaking side to side due to the new wait before slowing to stop. “It might be a tight fit, especially since someone decided to get so tall, but we both should be able to fit in it.”

“Not my fault you decided to stay short.” Riku laughed when Sora pouted. Riku stared for a moment at the hammock and turned his eyes at Sora, the brunette looking up at Riku expectantly.

Riku felt a blush surfacing at his cheeks and had to force it down. It was just hammock and he could handle being just a little close to his best friend. Plus taking a moment just to lay down after it was all over was appealing. Plus Sora was on the brink on bringing out the puppy eyes.

Deciding to put his own personal feelings towards his friend aside, he placed himself on the hammock. He purposefully elbowed Sora to tease the boy who let out an offended gasp before the brunette punched Riku’s shoulder.

After a couple of minutes of rough housing the two calmed down and laid more comfortably on the hammock. Riku let his back fall first, breathing a little heavier then Sora and he clutched his stomach from laughing so hard. It had been so long since the two of them did anything like this. Just messing around.

Riku’s breathing stopped for a moment when Sora decided to lay his head on the silver haired teen’s shoulder and an arm around Riku’s stomach. He watched Sora with curious eyes and the boy in question was even looking at Riku. Even though he couldn’t see Sora’s face beyond the brown mess on top of his hair that Sora dared call hair, he could just tell that his friend was giving his signature smile.

“I’m happy you’re here.” Sora mumbled.

Riku stiffened, “I’m sorry. I didn’t want you to see me while I was like that.”

Sora turned his head to glare at Riku, “I don’t care. Just because I didn’t recognize you at first means nothing. I don’t care if you had the face of Maleficent’s butt, I’d still want you here with me and everyone else.”

Riku snorted and then laughed hard, “Maleficent’s butt? Really?”

“Yeah! I mean I was thinking of the most hideous thing I could think of and I thought of that.”

“You haven’t changed a bit have you?”

“I have too!” Sora pouted before laying his head back down. Riku felt a blush spread across his cheeks as he turned away. “I mean don’t I look older at all?”

 _‘More then you know.’_ Riku thought, thinking back to the first time he saw Sora when the boy first woke up. He was a little stunned by how handsome his best friend became. He remembered his heart fluttering when he was actually able to see Sora face to face again and most, not all, of his best friend’s childish features vanished. At first he didn’t know what to think but when Sora made a funny face at him he laughed and thought that he did indeed like the more mature look Sora had. Even though he still acts like he did a year ago.

“A little.” Riku teased instead of all the thoughts of how well Sora had grown. “Give it till the end of time and maybe you’ll finally be taller than me.”

“Jerk!” Sora laughed, punching Riku lightly in the face before bring his arm back down on to his friend’s chest. “I really did miss you though.”

Riku smiled sadly as he patted Sora’s head, “I know. I’m sorry for not showing up sooner. I-I missed you too.”

Sora lifted his head and smiled brightly at Riku before letting it fall again. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes, Riku letting one of his legs fall to the ground and using it to swing the hammock back and forth in a soothing, rhythmic fashion. It was nice and Riku wanted to enjoy the moment for as long as he could. He subconsciously let one of his traitorous hands rise up and pet Sora’s hair. It was softer then he remembered it too be, but he knew his friend liked to keep it nice and clean.

Sora’s even breathing on Riku’s neck was oddly calming. The aqua-eyed teen felt a sort of comfortability from it. He hasn’t done this, he won’t call it cuddling as much as he really wanted to, with Sora since they were children.

He missed a lot of what the two did alone together before Kairi came along. Not that Riku was mad at Kairi, he actually rather enjoyed the time he spent with her and Sora together and the red haired girl was one of his best friends for a reason. It was just that sometimes he did miss the times where he could tell Sora a secret and not have to worry about anyone else knowing or how they would always be so close to each other, as if no one else could enter the little world the two shared.

Sora was so precious to him and Riku would want to protect him no matter what. So when Sora had gotten new friends and even started to fight for himself, it made Riku jealous and angry, letting the darkness consume him.

He regrets what he did so much, he would never forgive himself for what happened a year ago. Riku was surprised how quick Sora and Kairi were quick to forgive him after all his put them through. He tightened his grip around Sora, feeling if he messed up just a little bit, the brunette would disappear from his life with a look of disgust and hatred that Riku wouldn’t be able to stand thrown at the silver haired teen’s direction.

 _‘That’s why I can’t let my feelings ruin my friendship with him.’_ Riku thought as he tilted his head to rest comfortably on Sora’s head. His best friend seemed to have fallen asleep on Riku’s shoulder. Riku thought it was cute and he let a smile rest on his face.

“I may not be able to say anything, but I’ll treasure moments like these.” Riku whispered into Sora’s hair. “I’m glad that all my hard work to bring you back has paid off.”

After a few more minutes, Riku too fell into slumber with Sora’s even breathing being his lullaby.

-

Sora woke up first feeling the most refreshed after a nap since his childhood years before all the craziness happened. The darkness of night being his first sight and a weight of something on his head and around his waist. He blinked and let his eyes adjust before looking to see an arm that had a cast around his waist was holding him in a protective, yet gentle grip. He moved his head lightly and saw Riku’s face was buried in his hair.

The brunette blushed realizing just the position the two were in as he tried to move Riku’s arm away. His friend huffed before moving his other arm and grasping Sora tightly, much to the blue-eyed boy’s shock.

 _‘What do I do? What do I… wait I started this didn’t I?’_ Sora thought back to when the two had first gotten on the hammock and blushed when he realized that he was the first one to lay on top of Riku.

Riku was just so comfortable and Sora was just so happy to see his friend again, that he didn’t want to see him disappear again. He could feel something deep in his heart whisper that something was a little off with his reasoning, that there was something a little more important hidden behind the veil of friendship and concern. Sora just didn’t know what it meant but when he looked at Riku’s face, a little drool coming out of the tall boy’s mouth, he felt the little whispering in his heart grow louder.

“Why is everything so complicated with you?” Sora pouted and poked Riku lightly in the cheek.

“Mmm.” Riku mumbled before nuzzling further into Sora’s hair making the brunette’s heart flutter.

 _‘I’m sure I felt something like this before.’_  Sora thought tapping his chin in thought. _‘I know I had it when I first reunited with Riku. But when was it before? I think I had this same feeling with Kairi. But when I saw her, she didn’t give the same reaction to my heart like Riku does.’_

Sora turned to his best friend again. Confusion was the main look in the brunette’s blue eyes as he stared at his friend. Another feeling, something that was like admiration and respect, rang in Sora’s heart the longer he stared at the person his known practically his entire life. Someone he heard had done so much to bring him back and tried to keep him and Kairi safe at all times. The person he had been searching for so long and finally found.

Sora didn’t even want to think what would happen if he and Riku were separated again. He had already felt like his heart was torn in two during their first adventure and would have searched the worlds forever if it meant seeing this face one more time.

Sora remembered the feeling of content when he thought of staying with Riku forever in the Realm of Darkness. Being stuck in the Realm of Darkness was not really on Sora’s to do list, being with Riku for the rest of their time, even if they both became a part of the darkness, was something that seemed to ease Sora’s fears rather quickly. His heart calming down as the two just stared at the ocean in comfortable silence with some unspoken thing happening between them.

He frowned thinking about what Riku said back when they were in the Castle that Never Was. He brought a hand to Riku’s cheek and brushed away some of the drool.

“Don’t be so hard on yourself stupid.” Sora muttered. “I forgive you. You’re still…. You’re still important to me Riku.”

Sora sighed as he drew his hand back. He remembered trying to comfort Riku in a multitude of ways back at the Organization’s base and none of them seemed too really to get through to Riku. Sora swore that his best friend was so stubborn sometimes. What could get Riku to understand that Sora didn’t hate him and didn’t want him to go away ever again?

Sora thought for a moment, closing his eyes and listening to Riku’s breathing and feeling of his chest rising and falling as he tried to think of a way to make Riku understand the things Sora didn’t know how to put into words.

It was really comfy and peaceful in the small hammock as Sora felt himself nodding off. He forced open his eyes and looked at the leaves of the palm tree that let in slivers of the night sky through. Sora watched the stars and looked over the constellations Riku showed them when they were kids. Sora’s lips twist upward in a smile think of the day the two of them stayed cooped up in Riku’s room drawing stars. Sora pointed out how much the stars reminded him of Paopu fruit.

Sora’s eyes went wide and his smile broadened as the idea finally came to him, finally letting sleep take him.

The next morning Sora, dragged Riku eagerly away towards the tree their trio always sat at. Riku blinked groggily as he was dragged, a little disappointed to lose the weight and warmth of Sora lying on top of him.

“Okay. Let me get on your shoulders real quick.” Sora demanded as he walked to behind Riku and climbed on the taller boy’s shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Riku asked, quick to catch and steady Sora when the brunette stood up on his shoulders and nearly toppled off. They didn’t need both of them to have a sprained wrist.

“You’ll see.” Sora grinned, hoping to Kingdom Hearts that Riku would get what Sora was trying to say when he started the plan.

Once Sora got the fruit down with the help of his Keyblade, he tapped Riku’s shoulder as a sign to let go of his feet. The spiky haired teen let out a yelp when Riku grabbed both of Sora’s legs before letting his friend gently down onto the ground.

“I could get down myself.” Sora huffed, making sure to hide the fruit behind his back.

“Knowing you, you would have hurt yourself in some way.” Riku smirked, “Remember our races?”

“That board was wobbly and you know it!” Sora argued, before shaking his head and focusing back on the plan. “You remember that legend that Selphie always talked about?”

“Uh… She talked about a lot of legends.”

Sora pouted, “The one you teased me about all the time.”

“The Paopu fruit one?” Riku asked, quirking a brow.

“Well I want the legend to be true so…” Sora presented the star shaped fruit to his friend, whose eyes widened in response. “I thought we should share it. So that we’ll never be separated again.”

Riku stared at the Paopu fruit in shock. Did Sora really just? Doesn’t he know that the legend was meant to be used in a romantic sense for couples? Didn’t his friend know that he was teasing him about doing it with Kairi, not the two of them?

Then again he wouldn’t put it pass Sora to not get the romantic connotations behind the legend. Riku was not going to get his hopes, wait not hopes he can’t let himself feel that way for Sora. He looked up at Sora and open his mouth.

“Don’t even start.” Sora stated firmly, causing Riku to shut his mouth. “I keep telling you I forgive you and that I don’t want you to go missing again. I searched everywhere for you for a reason right? So if we share this we’ll never have to worry about never being able to unable to see each other ever again, it hurt my heart so bad when I thought you were dead Riku. I don’t ever want to have all that horrible stuff happen to you again without me there. So if we share this, our destinies, struggles, and happiness will be intertwined right?”

Riku gaped at his friend who was smiling brightly up at Riku. Sora seemed so… serious about this. The idea of actually always being connected to Sora caused a fireworks of joy to go off in his heart. He looked between the fruit and Sora, knowing full well that his friend meant every word of what he just said and would never back out from it. This fruit symbolized that. It symbolized the connection the two have and that will continue to strengthen for as long as they lived. It symbolized that they would help carry the burden of the other no matter how big it was.

Slowly, as if afraid that Sora would take away everything he was saying if Riku made to sudden a move, the older teen placed his hand over the Paopu fruit and gave a bright smile at Sora that stole the brunette’s breath away.

“Ok. Then it’s a promise. We’ll help each other and keep each other in our hearts for as long as we both live.” Riku said, feeling happiness and warmth flood his body.

After regaining his breath, Sora smiled, “Yeah. We’ll always have our hearts and destines connected.”

The two stood smiling at each other before breaking the fruit in half and eating it. Their hearts singing deep inside them as they shared a smile.


End file.
